Midnight Dreams
by IceBlade28
Summary: Matthew is keeping watch over the camp when he has an unexpected visitor . . . can't say too much in the summary or the story is revealed and spoiled. Rated T to be safe. My first oneshot.


Midnight Dreams

The majority of the camp had taken their places in several rooms around the abandoned fort, and many were either sleeping or snoring uproariously. Matthew glanced warily around his sleeping place; but his usual demeanor vanished when he saw Jaffar curl up next to a slumbering Nino and descend into that particular realm himself. Matthew bit his lip. Leila's death still pained him; but why? They had been together so long, but it had been months since her death.

The Ostian shook himself. _Don't go there_, he thought. _Don't think of Leila. All that accompanies her memory now is pain. Pain and grief. Just go to sleep._

Matthew slipped his curved dagger beneath his pillow and slowly closed his eyes, letting himself drift away. _Just a little further_, he thought. _Not far now, before I go . . . to sleep . . ._

"Matthew . . ."

The spy froze, his hand slowly groping for his dagger. The voice was female, but that meant nothing to the thief. Many of the world's greatest assassins- with the obvious exception of Jaffar- were women. A soft glow of yellow light was shining on Matthew's closed eyes, and he struggled not to blink.

"Matthew . . ."

By now the spy was sufficiently confused. He knew the voice of every person in the camp, but this voice was unknown to him. Worse, this female assassin- for it was obvious that was what she was- was being mighty foolish. Speaking his name, bringing a _torch_ into the sleeping quarters; the list of blunders went on and on. Matthew stiffened. If this idiot would-be killer was making so many mistakes, why hadn't Jaffar acted? The spy gripped the handle of his dagger. _Fine_, he thought. _If the famed Angel of Death won't do anything, I will._

"Matthew . . ."

The spy jumped up and slashed at the intruder's hand with his dagger. The blade passed through the hand harmessly, and Matthew fell back in shock. The hand was glowing strangely, perhaps even ethereally. It was obvious this 'person' wasn't human, by the way the dagger slashed through the hand as though it didn't exist.

"Matthew . . ." she said again. The spy was shaking, and tears were unconsciously rolling down his face.

"But . . . it . . . _you_ . . ." Matthew only then realized he was hyperventilating. " . . . but _how_?" The person smiled.

"Don't worry about how. Just accept that I'm here." she said simply. The Ostian found his voice, and it was full of grief.

"Leila?" She smiled.

"Yep. I've missed you." The spy was crying openly now, but made no sound.

"Leila, I'm so sorry. Is this because I left you buried on Valor? I'm sorry, I did it because . . ." Leila waved a hand, cutting him off.

"It's not that. I came here to tell you about yourself." Matthew smirked, in spite of himself.

"Please, Leila. Can you indulge me and give me a straight answer, not this mystical crap?" Leila smirked.

"Alright then. I came here to tell you not to mourn me." The spy looked at her in wonderment. "What?"

Leila smiled. "Yes. Please, Matthew. Let my death go. It wasn't your fault, nor was it Jaffar's. I don't blame him for my death any more than I blame you. He was under Nergal's complete control; he couldn't have stopped himself any more than you could jump up and start flying with the Pegasi." Matthew just sat there.

"So you want me to let you go? You want me not to blame Jaffar?"

"Yes." she said simply. "And do me a favour and tell Hector what I said. Just don't mention me. Promise?"

Matthew bowed his head in defeat. "I promise, Leila." She smiled.

"Good." With a sad expression on her face she reached for his hand . . .

And faded softly away.

Matthew stayed in his position for some time, unable to believe she had gone, still reaching out to the empty air.

"Don't forget me . . ." Leila's voice whispered in his ear for a final time before the very atmosphere changed; back to what it was before. Matthew wiped a final tear away with his blanket.

"If you say so, Leila." he whispered to the night. "If you don't want me to, I will not avenge you."

"Who're you talking to, Matthew?" Guy said blearily. Matthew shook his head slowly.

"No-one, Guy. Go back to sleep."

Wow, I actually did a Matthew/Leila fic. Granted, not my usual course of action, but I couldn't resist. This one just came to me in a rush of inspiration, and I had to write it down. Now back to my other fic . . . R&R please. It would be really handy to find out whether or not I'm good at this kind of thing . . .


End file.
